gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mikhail Faustin
Mikhail Faustin (Russian: Михаил Фаустин) (1963 - 2008) is a character in the GTA IV era. Biogaphy Mikhail is the Russian Syndicate leader in Liberty City, controlling most of Broker's money-laundering, cocaine distribution, and pornography. He lives with his family in a mansion in Beachgate, Broker, and owns the Perestroika Cabaret Club at Tulsa Street, Broker. Mikhail is forty five years old and formerly of the U.S.S.R., where he served in the Navy during the Cold War along with his friend Dimitri Rascalov. The two then spent time in a prison camp in harsh, snowy Siberia, and Mikhail would often remind Dimitri of the time spent there to guilt him into following orders; in the mission The Master and the Molotov, he claimed that without his help, Dimitri would have been "the prison bitch of some gym monkey". Eventually, the duo made it to America, and Mikhail brought his family; his wife Ilyena and daughter Anna. Although Ilyena says Mikhail was once "beautiful", he has become very short-tempered and violent with her and their daughter -- he is shown screaming abuse at his wife whenever Niko sees them together, and says to Niko of his daughter: "I don't care about her happiness. What I care about is discipline and loyalty." Mikhail Faustin controls a large family of Russian mobsters, and he is known for being the most powerful gangster in Broker. Cocaine and alcohol abuse, however, have degraded his business sense, and he has become paranoid, intensely controlling and angry. This has given him a violent streak, which leads to the murders of his henchman Andrei, Lenny Petrovic of the Petrovic crime family, and Jason Michaels, a member of the Lost Brotherhood biker gang. Faustin meets Niko Bellic after Niko kills a low-level thug in Faustin's employ, Vladimir Glebov; rather than killing Niko in turn, Mikhail offers him some work, including the assassination of Lenny Petrovic on a spurious suspicion of betrayal. The murder of Lenny Petrovic violates a peace treaty between Faustin and the most powerful Russian in the city, Kenny Petrovic. Petrovic puts contracts out on the heads of Mikhail, Dimitri, and the assassin, Niko. Determined to make peace, Dimitri betrays Mikhail, sending Niko to Perestroika to assassinate him as a peace offering to the Petrovics. Faustin flees to the roof of the club, but Niko gives chase, and kills him as promised. He owns a Turismo (no fixed colour) which can be stolen from the driveway of his house, and is seen driving a custom black Schafter at the beginning of the mission The Master and the Molotov. Mikhail has several tattoos, a Russian Mafia staple; both he and Dimitri have tattoos on the palms of their hands which represent that they are "brothers for life", according to Mikhail. Death On Dimitri's orders, Niko heads over to Faustin's cabaret club and confronts him and his goons inside. The ensuing bloody chase leads to the back of the club, where Faustin is cornered at the top of a fire escape. Niko shoots him in the left knee, then in the chest, whereupon he quietly falls from the roof of the cabaret club and dies. On the roof, he drops a Micro-SMG. If you listen to his dialogue on the roof before executing him, he warns Niko that Dimitri will betray him as well, saying that Dimitri had become greedy, putting America's glamorous promise of riches and success before loyalty. This would seem an accurate warning, as Dimitri does betray all his business partners over the course of the game. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Crime and Punishment *Do You Have Protection? (Boss) *Final Destination (Boss) *No Love Lost (Boss) *Rigged to Blow (Boss) *The Master and the Molotov (Killed) LCPD Database record Surname: Faustin First Name: Mikhail Age: 45 Place of Birth: Russia Affiliations: Linked to Russian Organized Crime Syndicates throughout Liberty City Criminal Record: *1998 - Extortion *2002 - Possession Stolen Property *2005 - Possession Controlled Substance: Cocaine Notes: *Prior murder convictions in Russia. *Exploited a loophole in the immigration treaty to gain US residency in the mid 90's. *Believed to have taken control of Russian Organized Crime in Hove Beach area. *Several legitimate business interests including his cabaret club, Perestroika. *Resides in Beachgate with his wife and daughter. Murders committed *Andrei (killed by Mikhail's uncontrollable temper) Trivia *Sometimes, Mikhail can be seen struggling to get up, and rolling around in pain after his execution cutscene. *The scream Mikhail makes when he falls is not his own voice, but that of a previously scripted pedestrian. Gallery File:MikhailFaustinArtwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Mikhail Faustin. File:MikhailFaustinArtwork2.jpg|Concept artwork of Mikhail Faustin nl:Mikhail Faustin Faustin, Mikhail Faustin, Mikhail Faustin, Mikhail Faustin, Mikhail